


Project Family

by Bookworm1063



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Lyra Malfoy and Cassie Potter have absolutely nothing in common- except a set of parents. When they meet at summer camp, they switch places in an effort to get their divorced dads back together.A Drarry Parent Trap retelling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Romilda Vane, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry took another sip of wine, unable to keep the smile off of his face. The dining room was filled with chatter and laughter, and Draco was leaning into his side, their hands entwined under the table.

“Hey, guys,” Ron said, stopping in front of their table. He had a Muggle camera with him, and he had been looking for any excuse to use it all evening. “Let’s get a picture, all right?”

Harry turned to face Draco, still holding hands, and smiled.

There was a flash as the camera went off, and Ron whooped. “Got it! You guys are sickeningly adorable.”

“How horrible do you think that photo is?” Draco asked.

Harry laughed, raising his free hand to caress his husband’s cheek. “I’m sure it’s brilliant.”

o-o-o-o-o

**11 years and 9 months later**

Cassie Potter was the undefeated dueling campion at Camp Hogwarts, and it was only her first time on the grounds.

She’d had practice, dueling with her father in the yard surrounding their home in California, but Harry let her win just as often as he tried to teach her something.

McGonagall was standing a few feet away, a quill and clipboard hovering in the air in front of her. “Miss Cassie Potter is currently our reigning champion. Does anyone wish to challenge her?”

No one stepped forward, and Cassie allowed herself to smile.

“I will,” someone said. Cassie couldn’t see who it was. They were approaching from the opposite side of the field.

“Very well,” McGonagall said. “Miss Cassie Potter and Miss Lyra Malfoy. Suit up, please.”

Cassie pulled her mask on. Her friends from the Gryffindor cabin helped her with the lacing on the back, and she stepped into the ring. Lyra Malfoy had her own mask on, and Cassie could see her long, pale blond hair flowing over her shoulder. It was the same color as Cassie’s own.

“Bow,” McGonagall said, and they did.

“Ready… Begin.”

Cassie put up a shield charm immediately, blocking Lyra’s Jelly-Legs Jinx. She cast a Disarming Charm, but Lyra deflected it. “Not bad,” Cassie called, and Lyra tilted her head to the side.

“Thanks.”

Lyra was good, but Cassie was better.

She cast three hexes in a row, pursuing Lyra across the field. Lyra blocked all of them, backing up the stairs to the mess hall. Cassie lept up onto the porch and aimed a Full Body-Bind at the other girl.

Lyra spun out of the way and aimed a Stunning Spell at Cassie’s heart. She ducked- and toppled over the railing.

Cassie hit the water in the trough below with a splash. She pushed herself upright, feeling her face warm under the mask.

Lyra appeared at the railing overhead. “Sorry! Let me help you.” She held out her hand.

It was too perfect. Cassie grabbed her wrist.

“No, no,” she said. “Let me help you!”

Cassie yanked, hard, and Lyra landed in the water next to her.

Lyra shook her head, sending water spraying everywhere. “Why did you do that?”

Cassie shrugged. “Fair’s fair.”

“Girls, that’s enough.” McGonagall had appeared by the side of the trough. “Stand up, now. Shake hands.”

Cassie pushed herself to her feet and pulled off her mask, just as Lyra did the same.

She heard the gasps, but she was too busy staring.

Lyra’s hair was longer, but it was the same pale blond as Cassie’s, messy and refusing to stay neatly in its ponytail. Those were _her_ eyes, vivid green, under pale, expressive eyebrows. That was her nose, slim and sharp. That was the same patch of freckles she had under her left eye, golden against pale skin.

“Shake hands,” McGonagall instructed again, and they did. Lyra’s hand was the exact same size and shape as Cassie’s.

“The new dueling champion of Camp Hogwarts,” McGonagall announced. “Miss Lyra Malfoy!”

“Why are they all staring?” Cassie grumbled, dropping Lyra’s hand as McGonagall walked away.

Lyra arched one eyebrow. “You don’t see it?”

“See what?” Cassie was not interested in continuing this conversation.

“We’re identical!”

“What, like twins?” Cassie snorted. “There are tons of differences. Your eyes are definitely closer together. My teeth are straighter. And that nose- well, I’m sure you’ll grow into it.”

Cassie’s friends giggled behind her. Lyra’s eyes narrowed in rage.

“You’re right. There are some differences. We could start with how I have skill and you don’t- or how I have class and you don’t. Your choice.” 

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra bent over the game of wizard’s chess, frowning.

“Knight to D-3,” she said. “Checkmate.”

Harper Zabini sighed and shoved over the stack of Knuts, Sickles, and lip gloss she’d bet on the outcome of the match. Lyra grinned, loading her earnings into her bag. “Anyone else want a go?”

The other girls from Slytherin cabin muttered among themselves, shaking their head. Then someone at the door spoke.

“I’ll give it a try. Why not?”

The crowd parted, letting Cassie Potter into the room. She was surrounded by a gaggle of Gryffindor girls, and she was flipping a Galleon back and forth between her hands.

“Take a seat, Potter,” Lyra drawled.

Cassie did, dumping a small stack of Galleons from her pockets onto the table.

Lyra reset the board, and set some of her own money out.

The longer they played, the larger the bets became. Lyra even saw some of the other girls in the cabin exchanging money or sweets.

“Tell you what,” Cassie said after half an hour. “I’ll make you a deal.

“I’m listening,” Lyra said, looking up from the board. 

“Looser jumps into the lake, naked,” Cassie said.

Lyra smiled. “Brilliant.”

“No water-repelling charms,” Cassie added.

Lyra shrugged. “Pawn to A-4. Check. Start unzipping.” She leaned back, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Cassie studied the board and whistled. “Wow, Malfoy. You’re good.” Then the corner of her mouth twitched up. “Knight to B-5. Checkmate.”

Lyra’s eyes flickered over the board. Cassie was right. The pawn was blocked, and her king was trapped.

Lyra stood up. “Good game, Potter,” she said. Then she marched down to the lake, the other girls following after her. She took off her jacket and tee-shirt, leaving her jeans in the sand next to her shoes and socks. She stripped off her underwear and bra. Then she turned to face the rest of the girls, and raised one hand in a mock salute.

Cassie saluted back.

Lyra jumped into the lake.

When she got back to shore, it was to find her clothes gone with the Gryffindor girls.

“So be it,” she said. “If that’s the way you want to play, so be it.”

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie was laughing at a joke Brianna Thomas-Finnigan had just told. It was possible she had laughed for a little too long, because Brianna was nice and kind of pretty, and as a result, she didn’t notice what had happened until Jasmine Dursley pointed it out. 

All of the beds from the Gryffindor cabin had been hexed to the roof. There was a green-and-silver banner flying over the building, and perched on top was Cassie’s stuffed lion, Godric, with his ragged mane and stained fur.

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra’s eyes flickered open, still half-gummed together from sleep. There was a crick in her back, and as she sat up to stretch it out, her face collided with something.

She pried her eyes the rest of the way open, and gasped.

The Gryffindor girls had pranked the cabin the Muggle way. There was a string web stretching its way all across the cabin.

Lyra sighed and got out of bed, ducking under the strings. Her feet hit the floor, and stuck there.

Lyra screamed, waking the rest of the girls in the cabin. One of her feet hit a tripwire, and water balloons smashed down around her, soaking her through. One of the girls was covered in what looked like honey. Another had a shaving-cream crown.

Outside, Lyra heard Dumbledore and McGonagall calling for a surprise inspection. She scrambled to the door, just in time to hear Cassie herself, trying to keep Dumbledore out of the Slytherin cabin.

“If someone is sick,” Dumbledore was saying, “I must enter, Cassie.”

“Really,” Lyra interrupted. “Everyone’s fine in here.” She smiled at Cassie and Dumbledore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bucket, swinging from the ceiling.

This was her chance.

“I insist, Mr. Dumbledore. Come on in. We’re all perfectly alright.” Lyra stepped back from the door. Dumbledore forced his way past Cassie and into the cabin.

That was when everything went wrong.

The bucket contained what Lyra thought was molasses, and it plopped down over both Dumbledore and McGonagall, who went sliding across the oil-covered floor. Cassie gasped in horror. The two counselors hit the opposite wall, sticky and clinging to each other’s arms. Dumbledore reached to steady himself against the wall.

“No!” Cassie cried, as the charm on the ceiling kicked in, showring the cabin in snow.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two girls.

“Both of you,” he said at last. “Pack your bags.”

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie was sticking pictures to the wall over her new bed in the Isolation cabin. She missed her friends back in Gryffindor, she missed her dad and Ron and her dog, Sirius, and the weather outside was absolutely horrible. The rain and lightning were slashing down relentlessly over Camp Hogwarts.

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the window, sending her pictures flying to the floor. Cassie ran to the window, but it was stuck fast.

Then there was another set of hands there, pushing at the frame. The window slid shut.

“Thanks,” Cassie gasped.

“No problem.” Lyra looked away, down at the floor. “Are your photos okay?”

Cassie hopped off the bed to sort through them. “Only lost the Weird Sisters,” she said.

Lyra tilted her head to the side. “Who?”

“Merlin’s pants,” Cassie said. “You don’t know the Weird Sisters?”

“No.” Lyra wrapped her arms around herself.

“My dad took me to see them last year,” Cassie said. She kicked her trunk open, stowing the ruined photo inside. “Hey, want a Licorice Wand?”

“Sure,” Lyra said. “I normally dip them in Pumpkin Juice.”

Cassie’s head snapped up. She’d already gotten out a bottle.

“Me, too,” she admitted. “How crazy is that? Most people think it’s gross.”

Lyra smiled. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Definitely not,” Cassie agreed, sitting next to Lyra on the bed.

Cassie was surprised to find that then Lyra wasn’t being a pain in the ass, she was fun. They had the same sense of humor, knew a lot of the same spells, and lived wildly different lives. There was plenty to talk about.

“So is your father actually a Weird Sisters fan, or did he just go for you?” Lyra asked.

“He actually likes them,” Cassie said. “Not, like, fanatic-level, or anything. But he listens to them around the house.”

“And your mom?” Lyra asked. “Does she like them?”

Cassie shook her head slowly. “I don’t have a mom.”

“Me neither,” Lyra said, sounding relieved. “I had two dads, actually. But they split up years ago. When I was a baby, I think.”

“Same here,” Cassie said. “That’s kind of wild.”

“Have you ever met him? Your other dad,” Lyra asked. “I’ve never met mine.”

“No,” Cassie said. “I’ve got one photo of him, though. My dad used to kept it in his desk, but I kept sneaking into his office to look at it. It’s ripped, though. Right down the middle.”

When Lyra didn’t say anything, Cassie glanced over at her. She had gone very pale.

“Lyra?” Cassie asked.

“Cassie,” Lyra said. She sounded like she was being strangled. “When’s your birthday?”

“October 11th,” Cassie said. “I’ll be twelve. Why?”

“So will I,” Lyra said. “On the same day. Do you have that picture, the one of your other dad?”

“Yes.” Cassie lept off the bed and started digging in her trunk. Across the room, Lyra opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.

“I’ve got one photo of my other dad, too,” she said. “Ripped down the middle.”

The two girls turned to face each other. 

“Count of three,” Lyra whispered.

“One,” Cassie said.

“Two,” Lyra said.

“Three!” 

They flipped the pictures over.

“That’s my dad,” Cassie murmured, tapping her finger against Lyra’s side of the photo.

“And that’s _my_ dad!” Lyra said. She looked up at Cassie, eyes shining. “Do you know what this means?”

Cassie nodded slowly.

“We’re sisters.”

“We’re twins,” Lyra corrected.

Cassie paced away from Lyra, back and forth across the cabin. “This is crazy.”

“Totally,” Lyra agreed.

Cassie stopped in front of the cabin’s mirror, staring into it. She could see Lyra behind her, identical in almost every way.

Then she spun around.

“I have an idea,” she said.

“What?” Lyra raised her eyebrow.

“You’ll love it. Let’s just… switch places!”

Lyra shook her head. “No. That’s a ridiculous idea.”

“Hear me out,” Cassie said. “We both want to meet our other dad. This is probably our only chance. Besides, eventually, they’ll have to un-switch us…”

“And when they do, they’ll have to see each other again,” Lyra said, catching on. “But I don’t know anything about your life.”

“I’ll teach you,” Cassie said. “We’ve got two weeks. Come on, Lyra. Twins switch places all the time, don’t they?”

Lyra sighed. “Fine.”

o-o-o-o-o

“Lyra Malfoy, your car is here. Lyra Malfoy, this is your car.”

Cassie picked up Lyra’s bags. “That’s me.”

“I still can’t believe I agreed to this,” Lyra muttered. She was playing with her newly pierced ear and shortened hair, and she looked uncomfortable in Cassie’s jean jacket and tee shirt.

“It’ll be fine,” Cassie said. “You’ll love Dad, and Ron, and everyone.”

“I know.” Lyra wrapped her arms around Cassie. “Good luck.”

“Last call, Lyra Malfoy!”

“You, too,” Cassie said. Then she hurried away from her sister, toward the sleek black car that would take her to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie stood on one of the chairs in the crowded terminal, searching for the bushy brown hair she remembered from Lyra’s photos.

“Lyra!”

Cassie spun around. Hermione was instantly recognizable. She wore a smart black pantsuit, and was carrying a small bouquet of lilies.

“It’s so good to see you,” she said, wrapping Cassie in a hug and swinging her off the chair. “Nothing’s been the same all summer.”

“I missed you, too, Hermione,” Cassie said. Her accent wasn’t perfect, but Hermione didn’t seem to notice.

“Give me five,” Hermione said, leaving the flowers next to the suitcase and holding out one hand.

Cassie took it.

o-o-o-o-o

The Malfoy house at 7 Pembroke Lane looked exactly as it had in Lyra’s pictures. Cassie didn’t know why that surprised her. From the way Lyra had talked about it, she had almost been expecting a palace. 

Cassie pushed the front door open and stepped into the foyer. The curved staircase rose up to her left, and the study door stood open to her right. “Hello?” she called out. “I’m home!”

“In here, sweetie,” someone said, and Cassie stepped sideways into the study.

An older woman sat behind the desk. Her hair was pale blonde, streaked with grey. She wore a long, elegant dress, and she stood up when Cassie entered the room.

“Lyra, darling,” she said, hurrying out from behind the desk to hug Cassie.

“Hi, grandmother,” Cassie said. She took a deep breath; Narcissa smelled of roses and freshly washed fabric.

“What are you doing?” Narcissa said, pulling away from Cassie.

“Um…” Cassie wasn’t sure what to say. “Well. In twenty years, I’ll want to remember that my grandmother always smelled like flowers. And laundry.”

Narcissa laughed. “I have missed you,” she said.

“Lyra? Is that you?” Cassie froze at the sound of her father’s voice, his footsteps on the stairs.

“Go on,” Narcissa said, pushing her toward the doors.

Lyra walked back into the foyer.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the top of the stairs, beaming down at her. He had her blond hair and angular features, and when he was her, he opened his arms for a hug.

“Lyra, sweetheart,” he said. He pulled away, taking in her short hair and pierced ears. “You cut your hair! Anything else I should know about? Piercings? Tattoos?”

Cassie shook her head. “No. It’s just the same old me. Do you hate it?”

“No!” Draco said. “No, you look wonderful.” He tucked her under his arm with a smile. “Tell me about camp.”

Cassie followed Draco downstairs. She wasn’t sure what to say, other than to tell him everything Lyra had said about the girls in Slytherin cabin. She was just telling him about hexing the Gryffindor’s beds to the roof when the phone rang.

Draco got up to answer it, and Cassie watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was so different from Cassie’s other father, but somehow, Cassie could still picture them married.

The house was different, too. Everything was elegant and color-coordinated and glamorous, while Cassie’s house in California was wood tones and open spaces.

“Lyra,” Draco said. “Would you want to run down to the studio with me? Just for a little while.”

Cassie grinned. “I’d love too.”

o-o-o-o-o

When Draco and Cassie left the studio, where Draco designed and sold wedding dresses, Cassie had never seen anything like it in her life. The front of the shop displayed normal gowns, and they were all stunning, but what Draco was really famous for was the gowns in the back. The one with the live butterflies on the skirt or the dress that gradually shifted through every color of the rainbow as you danced in it.

“Father,” Cassie asked. “I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Draco asked.

“How did you meet him? My other dad, I mean.”

Draco glanced down at her in surprise. “Why?”

Cassie shrugged. “I’m curious. You almost never talk about him, and I only have the one picture.”

“Well. We knew each other at school,” Draco said. “I ran into him again at the Ministry. He was just returning to London, and I was trying to get a Portkey to New York City.”

“Did you think he was handsome?” Cassie asked. “When you saw him again.”

Draco shook his head. “I’d always thought he was handsome.” He smiled sadly. “Come on, Lyra. It’s about to start raining.”

o-o-o-o-o

Napa airport was definitely the smallest airport Lyra had ever been to. She got off the plane, taking her bag form one of the flight attendants, and scanned the small crowd for the face from Cassie’s pictures.

Harry was standing right in front, one hand raised in greeting. “Cass!” he called. “Over here!”

Lyra took off running, dropping her bags next to Harry as she threw herself into his arms.

“Cassie,” Harry said, swinging Lyra around and planting a kiss on the top of her head. “I hope that camp was terrible, because you are never going back. I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too, Dad,” Lyra said.

o-o-o-o-o

“So,” Harry said. “How was your summer, kiddo?.”

“Oh, it was great,” Lyra said. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Harry’s truck, watching the California landscape slide by out the window. “I met this really nice girl.”

“Good,” Harry said. “You’re still not going back.”

Lyra laughed and rested her head back against the seat, watching her father.

“And we’re here,” Harry announced, swinging the truck into a driveway.

“Merlin’s pants,” Lyra said, sitting up straighter. “We’re here!”

Harry shook his head. “There’s the Cassie we all know and love.”

The truck stopped in front of the most beautiful house Lyra had ever seen. It sprawled out across the lawn, with its massive front porch and wood accents and huge windows.

A red-haired man appeared in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. The moment Lyra was out of the car, he started running. “There she is!” he cried, picking her up and swinging her around until she was dizzy and clinging to his shoulders just to stay upright. “Hello, Cass.”

“Hi, Ron,” Lyra gasped.

“You’ve grown!” Ron said. “Look at you! You hungry?”

Lyra shrugged. “Sure.”

“I made cornbread and chili- It’s on the stove,” Ron said as Harry rounded the corner with Lyra’s bags. “Your favorite, Cass.”

“Thanks.” Lyra allowed Ron to drape his arm over her shoulders and guide her toward the house.

A big black dog came bounding down the steps, barking and wagging his tail. Lyra gasped and flung her arms out. “Sirius!”

Sirius stopped in front of her, still barking and refusing to come any closer.

Ron frowned and dropped to his knees next to the dog. “What is wring with you?” he asked, rubbing Sirius’ head. “It’s Cassie!”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Lyra said, backing off. “I probably smell like the plane.” She took off toward the porch, leaving Ron and Sirius staring after her.

o-o-o-o-o

Ron found Lyra in Cassie’s room, methodically putting Cassie’s clothes where she thought they should go.

“Since when are you this neat?” Ron asked, laughing.

Lyra smiled and moved to stand by the open window. On the porch below, she could see Harry with a petite brown-haired woman. They were laughing at something, and as Lyra watched, Harry leaned over to kiss the woman.

Lyra jumped back from the window. “Who is _that_?”

Ron looked up. “Oh. _Her._ That’s Romilda Vane. She’s a publicity. Your dad hired her at the beginning of the summer, to get some of the wizarding community interested in the vineyard. She’s been hanging around ever since.” He made a disgusted face. Lyra was tempted to mimic it.

“What do you mean, hanging around?” Lyra asked.

“Well,” Ron said. “I’m not going to judge. Lord knows, I’ve made some questionable romantic decisions. But that woman is young, she’s not unattractive, and your father is going on forty. She dresses like a washed-up starlet, and Harry walks around the place in jeans and the same three tee shirts. So I’m asking myself, what does someone like her want with someone like Harry?”

Lyra scooted back to the window. Harry was feeding Romilda strawberries now.

“Then I remembered that there’s about a million reasons she could still be here. All of them are sitting at the Napa Valley Community Bank, and in your father’s vault back in London. But I’m not here to judge,” Ron said again.

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra wandered out of the house after the bags were unpacked. Harry and Romilda were sitting by the pool, and when Harry saw her, he beckoned her over.

“Hey, Cass,” Harry said. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Romilda lowered her magazine and leaned forward.

“Hello, Cassie,” she crooned. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Cassie,” Harry said. “This is Romilda Vane.”

“Hi, Romilda Vane,” Lyra said.

“She’s adorable,” Romilda said. “You are so much more grown up than I was expecting.”

“Thanks,” Lyra said cautiously. She looked up at Harry.

“I’m going to run inside,” Harry said. “I’ll grab some more of Ron’s famous chili.”

When Harry was gone, Lyra sat down at the edge of the pool and pulled off her tee shirt, revealing her dark blue bathing suit. She slid into the water, resurfacing a few feet away.

“So,” Romilda said. “You’re the famous Cassie Potter.”

_No_. “Yes,” Lyra said.

“Your father adores you, you know,” Romilda said. “He’s always talking about you.”

“Yeah,” Lyra said. “He likes to say I’m the only one he really needs in his life- besides Ron, obviously. I used to get kind of jealous, you know.”

“Jealous?” Romilda laughed. “What could you possibly have to be jealous of?”

“The other women, of course. And men. It’s always the same- rides through the vineyard, private dinners, special reserve wine and firewhiskey. They stick around for a few months, and then they’re gone.”

Romilda shook her head. “I think you’ll find that it’s different this time, Cassie.”

“Okay.” Lyra sat herself on the edge of a pool floatie. “Whatever you say.”

Harry appeared at the side of the pool then, using his wand to levitate three bowls of chili, two glasses, and a bottle of wine.

“Special reserve,” he said. Lyra caught Romilda’s gaze and raised her eyebrows. 

o-o-o-o-o

“Lyra?” Hermione asked.

Cassie looked up. Hermione was standing just ahead of her in the hall, the phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear. Her hands were busy with a stack of folders and a briefcase. “I’m sorry, who did you need? Lyra?”

Hermione set the briefcase and papers down before removing the phone from her ear. “It sounds like your twin!” she whispered. “Mildred Plotter?”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Cassie hissed, suddenly panicked. She took the phone. “Mildred, how are you- if you could give me just a moment?”

Cassie waited until Hermione had disappeared up the stairs before ducking into the closet with the phone. “Lyra?”

“Cass,” Lyra said, “I’ve got to tell you-”

“Dad’s amazing,” Cassie gushed, unable to keep it in any longer. “He took me to the studio yesterday, and it’s so cool, and he’s smart and fun-”

“Cassie!” Lyra interrupted. “I need you to bring Father here immediately!”

“But-” Cassie started to protest.

“I mean it! Dad’s in love!”

Cassie blinked. “Dad doesn’t fall in love. I mean, he goes on dates, but he doesn’t fall in love.”

“This time is different, then. He does everything with this woman. They hold hands and make out and it’s so disgusting, Cassie.”

“Break them up, then!”

“I’m trying,” Lyra said. She sounded miserable. “But I only met the man yesterday. I don’t know him nearly as well as you do.”

Cassie started searching the pockets of the surrounding coats.

“What do I do-”

Cassie found what she had been looking for- a wrapper, left over from an after-dinner mint. She started crinkling it in front of the phone. “Lyra? Lyra, are you still there?”

“Cass? Is everything-”

“I’m losing you, Lyra! I’m losing-” Cassie slammed the phone down and leaned against the wall, sighing in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Cass,” Ron said, when Lyra came downstairs the next morning. “I made pancakes, and in case you’re still hungry after that, there’s literally everything else.”

“Thanks, Ron.” Lyra hopped up onto a stool at the island and took a small bite of her pancakes. They really were amazing.

Ron was watching her. “What, not going to drown them in syrup first?”

“Oh- right,” Lyra said. She reached for the syrup and dumped them over the pancakes, wincing a little as she did so. She hated soggy pancakes.

“So when you’re done eating,” Ron said, “Your dad wants to see you.”

_Thank Merlin._ Lyra dropped her fork with a clang. “Where is he?”

“The stables, I think-”

“See you later, Ron!” Lyra called, already fleeing the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry was waiting for Lyra at the stables. He had two horses saddled.

“Want to go for a ride?”

Lyra grinned. “Sure.”

She’d had riding lessons back in London, but Lyra was sure Cassie was much better at this than she was. Lyra hauled herself into the saddle and gripped the reins the way she’d been taught, trying to relax.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” she said, following Harry into the fields at a trot. “It’s about my other dad.”

Harry jerked the reins. His horse pawed the ground in irritation.

“We’ve talked about him,” Harry said.

“Not really, though. What was he like?” Lyra demanded.

“He was… irritating, in a lot of ways.” Harry smiled slightly. “But he was also the smartest man I’d ever met, and he was kind, and he had a hidden sense of humor. Does that answer your questions?”

“Why’d you break up?” Lyra asked.

“Oh.” Harry looked startled. “We were young, and we fought a lot. We decided it would be better… the way it is now.”

Lyra wasn’t a fan of the way it was now.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to _you_ about, actually,” Harry said. “It’s Romilda.”

_Oh no._

“I like Romilda,” she said. “I mean, she dresses… it’s interesting, I guess, and the way she talks to me is, um, also interesting, and…” She was rambling. Did Cassie ramble?

“Oh,” Harry said. “Well. Cass, how would you feel about-”

“Inviting her over for dinner,” Lyra said. “That’s a great idea, Dad, but you don’t have to ask me. Ron’s the one who has to cook. In fact, we should tell him she’s coming over tonight. Tonight, right? I’ll tell him.”

“Cassie, wait-” Harry called, but Lyra was already galloping back towards the stables.

o-o-o-o-o

By the time Lyra got back to the house, she was covered in dust and sweat. She was also sure she was about to start crying.

She marched into the family room and started pacing back and forth. “This is ridiculous,” she muttered. “This is going to ruin absolutely everything-”

“You all right there?” Ron asked.

Lyra almost jumped out of her skin. Ron was sitting in one of the armchairs, his back to her. “Ron. You- you startled me. I didn’t-”

“What?” Ron asked, sounding genuinely confused. “Cass, is there something you need to tell me? Like why you apparently hate syrup now, or why Sirius won’t come near you, or why you’re talking like your oth-” Ron cut himself off.

“I changed a bit, is all,” Lyra said. “Over the summer.” She knew she still didn’t sound like Cassie, and Ron noticed it, too.

“Okay,” he said. “For Merlin’s sake, though, you sound just like-” he stopped himself again.

“Like who?” Lyra whispered.

“No one,” Ron said. “Do you want lunch?”

“Like Draco? Or maybe… like Lyra?” Lyra asked.

Ron froze. When he turned to look at her, Lyra saw that he’d gone even paler than usual, so his freckles stood out even more sharply.

“How do you know about Lyra, Cassie?”

Lyra figured the game was up in any case. “I’m… not Cassie.”

Ron’s hands flew to cover his mouth, and Lyra saw tears pool in his blue eyes.

“Cass, where are you?” Harry charged into the room. “I told you, we need to talk- Ron, are you okay?” Harry stopped to rest a hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Ron whispered.

“Why are you looking at Cassie like that?” Harry asked.

“I’m not,” Ron snapped. “I’ve looked at her exactly like this for the twelve years she’s lived here. Ever since she came home from the hospital…” Ron rushed forward and threw his arms around Lyra. “Look at you,” he sobbed. “You’re so beautiful!”

Ron released her and stepped back. “I’m making lunch. Anything you’d like- you know what? I’ll just make everything. I’ll magic up the entire kitchen.” Ron backed out of the room, eyes still watering.

Harry stared after his best friend for a moment, then shook his head. “Cassie, tell me,” he said. “What do you think of Romilda? Really.”

“I told you,” Lyra said. “She’s interesting. But I don’t really know her.”

“Cassie,” Harry began. “Romilda and I…”

Lyra already knew where this was going.

“We’re getting married,” Harry finished.

Lyra jumped to her feet, realized she didn’t know what to say, and sat back down.

“What do you think?” Harry asked cautiously.

“I think it’s a terrible idea,” Lyra said. “She’s young enough to be my sister!”

Harry frowned. “She’s not that young.”

“And she dresses like she thinks she’s a movie star!”

“There’s nothing wrong with dressing nicely, Cass.”

“Don’t call me that.” Lyra stood up. “I’ll be… somewhere. I’ll be somewhere.”

She ran out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry was sitting on the porch, massaging the sides of his head, when Romilda arrived.

She was wearing heels and a blouse tucked into a tight skirt, but Harry was too distracted to really notice. Romilda perched herself on his lap.

“Did you tell her?”

“It did not go well,” Harry said.

“Oh, baby,” Romilda crooned. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t think she’d react so badly,” Harry said.

“I know just the thing,” Romilda said, pulling her wand from her sleeve. She shot a shower of silver sparks into the air.

A moment later, Ron appeared in the doorway. “Yes?”

“Two glasses of firewhiskey, please,” Romilda said. Ron raised his eyebrows.

“Please, Ron,” Harry said. “I’m dying over here.”

Ron nodded and vanished back into the house.

“How about I talk to Cassie?” Romilda asked. “Woman to woman. See if I can bring her round.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said slowly. “I’m not sure she’s your biggest fan right now.”

“Oh, come on,” Romilda said. “It’s a classic reaction. Dad is remarrying, of course she’s upset. Better to have it end now than make things awkward later.”

Harry considered this, then nodded.

Things had been so much easier, he thought, the last time he’d gotten married.

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra didn’t know how to cast a Patronus, so she sent an owl to Cassie. Then she sat down on the porch and watched the sun set.

The door slid open, and Romilda sat down beside her.

“I understand, you know,” she said. “It can be confusing, having a parent fall in love again.”

“I guess,” Lyra said.

“One day, you’ll understand,” Romilda said. “Love is a beautiful thing. It’s a-”

Lyra already knew she didn’t want to listen to this. “And you marrying my Dad has nothing to do with his money, right?” she asked.

Romilda froze, then laughed.

“Why would you think that?”

Lyra leaned back on her hands, meeting Romilda’s glare with one of her own. “Because you’re young and beautiful and sexy, and you don’t seem like my Dad is really your type.”

Romilda shrugged. “Your father really underestimates you, doesn’t he? You have a good instinct for people.”

_He doesn’t underestimate me. He just doesn’t know me,_ Lyra thought.

“I pay attention,” she said.

“Well,” Romilda said. “Pay attention to this. Your father and I are getting married in two weeks. You can learn to live with it, or we can make each other miserable. It’s your choice, understand?”

Lyra smiled. “I think I understand perfectly.”

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie was sitting on Lyra’s bed, skimming through one of her sister’s books, when the owl tapped on her window.

She recognized Errol immediately, and hurried to let him in. The poor bird collapsed onto the desk, legs sticking straight up into the air.

There was a note, but Cassie took the time to situate Errol on the perch Lyra’s eagle owl normally occupied, and to get some water in him. Errol hooted his thanks, and Cassie opened the letter.

_Cass-_

_Dad’s engaged. We’re going to be at the Stafford Hotel this weekend, to meet Romilda Vane’s parents. Can you get Father there?_

_Love,_

_Lyra_

o-o-o-o-o

Draco, Narcissa, and Hermione were eating downstairs, so Cassie had sprinted to the nearest pay phone. Her sweater was itching her sweaty arms, and her thin hair was plastered to the back of her neck.

“Come on, come on,” she muttered as the phone rang. Then-

“Hello?”

“Lyra!”

“Cass! Is everything okay?”

“Dad’s _engaged_! Everything is not okay!”

“Yes. Can you be at the hotel?”

“I still have to tell Dad who I am- but I’ll do it tonight,” Cassie said, cutting Lyra off before she could protest. “We’ll be there.”

“Alright,” Lyra said. “But, Cassie? Please hurry.”

“I will.” Cassie hung up and stepped away from the pay phone, accidentally running into an old woman in a long, black coat.

“Sorry, ma’am-” Cassie looked up, and the words died in her throat. Narcissa Malfoy was standing there, hands tucked into her pockets, a serene expression on her lined face.

“Cassie,” she said. “It’s wonderful to see you again, my girl.”

Cassie’s mouth fell open. “How… how did you know?”

Narcissa smiled. “You’re not as good an actress as you might think. And I found this under Lyra’s bed.” She reached into her handbag and pulled out a ratty stuffed lion. _Godric_. “I gave this to you, you know. When you were born.”

“Oh,” Cassie said. She reached out and took Godric from her grandmother.

“Come,” Narcissa said. “Walk with me.” 

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie lingered outside the door to Draco’s bedroom. He was sitting at the big vanity table he used when he wore makeup, sketching something out in a notebook. He glanced up when he heard Cassie enter the room.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he said, setting his pencil aside. “What have you been up to?”

Cassie sat down on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her grandmother, closing the door behind her.

“I have to tell you something,” Cassie said.

“Alright,” Draco said. A crease had appeared between his eyebrows. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes- no- um. I’m not actually supposed to be here,” Cassie admitted.

Draco shifted from his chair over to the bed. “Where are you supposed to be, then?”

“Well,” Cassie said. “I’m supposed to be with my other dad. In California.”

Draco laughed, then saw the look on Cassie’s face and stopped. “How do you know where your other father lives?”

“Because that’s where I grew up,” Cassie admitted.

All the blood drained from Draco’s face. “That’s not possible.”

Cassie didn’t really know what to say, so she just shrugged.

“Cassie?” Draco whispered.

“It’s me,” Cassie said. Draco was staring at her, and she couldn’t read the expression on his face.

Then he threw his arms around her. “Look at you,” he said. “Look at you! The last time I saw you…” he trailed off and kissed the top of Cassie’s head. “I’ve missed you, Cassie.”

“I’ve missed you too, Dad,” Cassie whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

The last time Draco had been this stressed, he’d been about to walk down an aisle and say _I do_.

His suitcase was thrown open, sitting in a pile of clothes on the bed. His closet looked like a tornado had passed through it. His makeup bag was sitting on the vanity, packed with almost every palette and brush he owned.

“Dad? You almost ready?” Cassie appeared in the doorway, wearing one of Lyra’s sweaters and clutching the handle of her own suitcase.

_Cassie_. Draco still couldn’t believe it was really her. He’d long ago given up on the idea of ever seeing her again.

“Yes,” he said. “I’ll be down in just a moment.”

Cassie’s gaze swept the room. “Your suitcase is empty.”

“Ah. Right.” Draco snatched his wand off the dresser and waved it over the mess. Everything folded itself and hopped into his suitcase. “You called your father, Cassie?”

“Yep,” Cassie said. “He’ll meet us at the Stafford Hotel tomorrow at noon.”

“Right,” Draco said. “Tomorrow.” He didn’t have time to work out how he felt about seeing Harry again.

Cassie grinned and vanished, leaving a disgruntled Hermione in her place. Draco hadn’t even seen her enter the room.

“Draco, I have work to do,” she said. “The studio’s finances aren’t going to manage themselves. Please tell me this is important.”

“Actually, I was hoping they could manage themselves,” Draco said. “I was hoping… Hermione, I haven’t seen Harry Potter in almost twelve years. I can’t do this alone.”

Hermione smiled. “It’s been too long since I’ve been to America.”

“Thank you,” Draco said. “You are a lifesaver.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “And as your best friend…” She fished her own wand out of her sleeve and twirled it through the air. The suitcase opened. Clothes flew back and forth from the closet. The makeup bag packed itself expertly and zipped itself shut. The suitcase latched and hopped off the bed.

“I would wear these,” Hermione said. “Might as well dress to impress. And by impress, I mean make him regret ever leaving you.”

Draco still didn’t think he’d be able to get through the weekend sober, but he was grateful nevertheless.

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra trailed after her father and Ron, taking in the Stafford Hotel. It wasn’t the most impressive one she’d ever been in, but it was close. Besides, watching Muggles try to do things without magic was always entertaining.

Up ahead, Romilda was waiting with her parents, an older couple in a fancy suit and long, shimmering dress. Lyra wanted to puke.

“Mum. Dad. This is Harry Potter,” Romilda gushed, the second they were in earshot. “And this is his daughter, Cassie.” 

Lyra pasted on a fake smile.

“Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Vane said, shaking hands with Harry. Mrs. Vane kissed him once on each cheek, then knelt down to Lyra’s eye level.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter,” she said. “Look at you! Almost all grown up.”

Lyra was definitely going to puke.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco was drunk. Judging from the look on Hermione’s face, this wasn’t a common occurrence. Cassie supposed it was just her luck.

“Come on, Dray,” Hermione sighed, taking Draco’s arm. Draco allowed himself to be steered out of the limo and onto the pavement, still grinning like a maniac and tripping over his own feet.

Cassie followed her father and Hermione into the hotel.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry had disappeared somewhere with Romilda. Lyra followed Ron through reception, and Ron loaded their bags onto a luggage trolly to take up to the room. At his side, Sirius was sniffing the carpet, staying as far away from Lyra as possible.

Suddenly, Sirius lifted his head and barked once, loudly. Ron glanced down, frowning.

Then Sirius was off, tearing across the lobby toward the elevator. Lyra gasped, already starting after him, when she saw her own face staring back at her.

Cassie and Hermione were in that elevator, and Sirius was running straight for Cassie.

Cassie’s and Lyra’s eyes met, just for a moment. Then Sirius reached Cassie, and she dropped to her knees to hug him. The door closed on all three of them. 

“Cassie, sweetheart!” someone said, and Lyra turned automatically.

Draco was standing there, his hair mussed, his eyeliner a little shaky. Lyra’s mouth fell open.

“Dad!” she cried. At her side, Ron turned away and busied himself with the luggage. Lyra didn’t think her father was in any state to recognize someone he’d known briefly twelve years ago, but she didn’t say anything.

“Go on up to the room without me, okay? I need to fix-” Draco gestured at himself. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Oh… kay,” Lyra said slowly, watching her father stumble away.

“What in the name of Merlin’s saggy-” Lyra cut herself off. “I can’t remember the last time I saw him drunk, and now this! Now! Here!”

“Yeah, well,” Ron said. “It is what it is, I guess. I’ll deal with the luggage. Meet him upstairs.”

o-o-o-o-o

Draco was feeling slightly better, having splashed water over his face, combed his hair, and reapplied his makeup. He passed through the lobby of the Stafford, on his way to the elevators.

One of the doors was in the process of closing. Draco hurried forward, even though he knew he was nowhere near close enough to catch it.

Then he froze. Inside the elevator, his back to the wall, was Harry, his arms wrapped around the waist of a pretty, dark-haired woman, who was currently kissing his neck.

Some white-hot emotion roared through Draco’s chest. He refused to call it jealousy.

Harry looked over the woman’s shoulder, and their eyes met.

The elevator door was still closing. Not sure what else to do, Draco raised one hand in a half-wave. Harry leaned past the woman, keeping his eyes locked on Draco’s as the door slid shut.

Draco was going to murder his daughters.

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra was waiting for Harry in the hotel room when she heard pounding footsteps on the carpet outside. Someone called, “Cassiopeia Lily Potter!”

Lyra opened the door to her room. Across the hall, Cassie did the same.

Draco stood in between them, glancing back and forth somewhat desperately. “Please, not now.”

“I’m Lyra,” Lyra said. “Hi, Dad.”

Draco’s face split into a grin. “Lyra,” he said, bending down to hug her. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“As touching as this all is,” Ron said, appearing in the doorway behind Lyra, “Let’s move it inside, shall we?”

o-o-o-o-o

Draco released Lyra as Ron shooed them across the hall and past Cassie, into the Malfoy’s room. “Hello, Malfoy,” he said, grinning at Draco. “You may not remember. I’m-”

“Ronald Weasley,” Draco said. “It’s almost good to see you again.” He followed the twins into the hotel room.

Ron shook his head. “Now I remember why I could never decide if I liked you.”

Draco threw himself down onto the sofa. “Which one of you… Cassie. Yes, it was Cassie. I’m quite certain I remember you saying that your other father knew I would be here!”

“Sorry, Dad,” one of the twins said. Draco assumed it was Cassie, but he honestly wasn’t sure.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the door to the suite opened and Hermione marched in. She was wearing a navy blue bikini, and had a red beach towel slung over her shoulder.

“Hermione?” Draco asked. “What… on earth are you doing?”

“Swimming,” Hermione said. “Relaxing. This is the first time I’ve gotten a break in…” she trailed off, eyebrows raised.

Ron was still standing in the doorway, and he was staring at Hermione.

“Hello,” Hermione said. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Ron Weasley,” Ron said. He practically tripped over his own feet as he moved to shake Hermione’s outstretched hand. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

Hermione smiled. “I was just headed down to the pool. Care to join me?”

“Of course,” Ron said eagerly. Draco shook his head and sighed.

“Anyway,” he said. “Why didn’t you two tell Harry I was coming? Lyra, does he even know who you are?”

Lyra and Cassie exchanged looks. “No,” Lyra admitted.

“Fantastic.” Draco buried his head in his hands. “Wait a moment.”

Ron and Hermione had been in the process of sneaking out of the room; now they spun to face him. If Draco had only suspected before, now he was certain. They had known.

“And you didn’t think to warn me?” he asked Hermione, who at least had the decency to look guilty.

“It’s just… they’re so sweet, trying to get you guys back together,” Hermione said.

_“What?”_

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra was on her way back downstairs when she passed Harry in the hallway outside of their room. “Hi, Dad,” she called.

She guessed she should tell him who she was, but she didn’t think this was the place for that conversation.

“Hi, Cassie,” Harry said. “Listen, I left Romilda in the hotel room. Could you keep her company? Just for a little while. We’re meeting her parents for lunch in an hour.”

“Sure thing, Dad,” Lyra said, even though she thought she’d rather do literally anything else.

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie was already downstairs, and she almost ran into Harry.

“Cass, I thought you were keeping Romilda company,” Harry said.

“Oh… I was? Yeah, I was! She’s down here somewhere, I think,” Cassie said, beaming up at her father.

“Right,” Harry said. “You alright, Cassie? You’re acting a little… strange.”

“I’m good,” Cassie said. On a whim, she threw her arms around Harry. “I missed you, Dad.”

“I just saw you five minutes ago,” Harry said, but he hugged her back. “Now go find Romilda, okay? I’ll see you for lunch.” He disappeared into the crowds in the lobby.

Cassie continued on her way. When someone behind her called, “Hey! You!” she ignored it.

“Cassie Potter!”

Cassie spun around. A tall, dark-haired woman was marching toward her in five-inch heels and a strapless dress. Cassie thought she looked ridiculous.

“Um. Yes?” she asked. The woman sneered.

“Don’t play dumb with me. Where’s your father?”

“My father?” Cassie asked, still confused. Did she mean Harry or Draco?

“Yes, _your_ father. Where is he?”

“Oh,” Cassie said, suddenly understanding. “Romilda.”

“Yes, it’s me, now _where is your father?”_ Romilda snapped.

“He went, uh, that way,” Cassie said, pointing opposite the direction Harry had gone. “Maybe.”

Romilda rolled her eyes. “If you see him, tell him to meet me outside.”

“Sure thing,” Cassie said, watching Romilda march away. “Won’t be a problem at all.”

o-o-o-o-o

Draco didn’t think he’d been this drunk since the graduation party he’d thrown when he was seventeen, and even then, he’d had hangover potions handy.

The bartender had clearly taken pity on him. “Here you go,” he said, passing over a glass of some tar-like substance. “That’ll fix anything.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, taking a sip. It was disgusting.

He glanced around the bar. Besides himself and the bartender, the only other person there at this hour was a woman in a ridiculous dress and heels, ordering a martini.

“Your bill, Mr. Malfoy,” the bartender said, sliding a piece of paper and a pen over to Draco.

Draco nodded and signed the paper without looking at it. The woman was staring at him; he supposed Malfoy wasn’t a very common last name.

“Oh, my gosh,” she gasped. “You’re Draco Malfoy- _the_ Draco Malfoy! I saw the wedding dress you designed in _Witch Weekly_!” She scooted over to the stool next to him. “I sent an owl to your studio, but they said they weren’t sure if you’d be able to make another with so little time… my wedding is in two weeks, you know,” she said. “And now you’re here! So- would you be willing? To make my wedding dress?”

Draco didn’t see why not.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry had been waiting for Romilda and Cassie out on the pool deck for at least fifteen minutes, fielding questions from Mr. and Mrs. Vane the entire time.

“How big is your family, dear?” Mrs. Vane asked. “We’ve got so many cousins to invite, you know, but I’m sure we can spare some room…”

Harry wasn’t sure how to explain that he didn’t have any other family, so he just smiled and nodded. “Right,” he said. “I can…”

He trailed off, staring across the pool. Draco Malfoy had just walked out of the hotel.

Harry had been looking for him since he’d spotted him in the lobby, not sure if he’d dreamt the whole thing or not. And there he was.

“Excuse me,” Harry said, pushing his way through the crowds, leaving the Vanes behind. He kept his eyes locked on Draco.

He wasn’t really looking where he was going, and he tripped over several people, almost knocking a tray out of a server’s hands. “Sorry- sorry,” he muttered distractedly, still watching Draco. He didn’t appear to have noticed Harry yet.

Someone screamed, and then Harry was falling.

He hit the water with a splash, momentarily going under. When he resurfaced, the first thing he noticed was Draco’s gray eyes, now fixed on him. Draco was smiling slightly, and didn’t look even remotely surprised to see Harry.

Harry dog-paddled his way to the other side of the pool and hauled himself, dripping wet, onto the deck in front of Draco. He was still smiling.

“Hi,” Harry panted.

“Hello, Harry,” Draco said.

Harry couldn’t process whatever was happening. His head was throbbing. He reached up, and his hand came away smeared in blood.

“Oh,” Draco said. “Here, sit down. I’ll fix that for you.”

Harry leaned back in one of the lounge chairs on deck, and Draco knelt over him. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching; almost everyone had moved on. Draco pulled his wand out from the inside of his jacket and passed it along Harry’s forehead, murmuring under his breath. Harry felt his skin knitting itself together.

“Thanks,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Draco replied.

Harry shook his head, sitting up so he could look directly at Draco. “Dray…” He almost winced when he realized he’d used the old nickname. “What are you doing here?”

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. “That’s… actually a very long story. I-”

“Hi, Dad,” Cassie said, appearing at Harry’s side. Harry had no idea where she’d come from. “And Dad.”

Harry sucked in a breath. “Cass, you know who this is?”

“Oh, yes,” Cassie said. “Also, I’m not Cassie.” Even as she spoke, her voice was taking on a British accent.

“I’m Cassie,” someone else said, and then there were two of them.

Harry looked back and forth between his daughters, trying to figure out how this had happened. He couldn’t. “How?” he whispered. 

“Both of you sent us to Camp Hogwarts,” Lyra- she had to be Lyra- said. “We figured it out. Then we decided to, um…”

“Switch places,” Cassie said. “I went to London, and Lyra went to California.”

“So this whole time,” Harry said slowly. “This whole time, that was Lyra?”

Both twins nodded. 

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I only found out two days ago.”

“Oh, my God,” Harry said. He held his arms out, and both of his daughters- _both of them. Both of them-_ raced to hug him.

“Cassie and Lyra,” Harry said. “I never thought…” he closed his eyes.

“What is going on here?” someone demanded. “Harry, you’re late for lunch! And-”

Cassie and Lyra pulled away from Harry, and Romilda screamed.

“Right,” Harry said wearily. “Honey, I may have forgotten to mention that my ex-husband has custody of Cassie’s twin sister.”

Romilda looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. “You… _you’re_ his ex?”

“Yes,” Draco agreed. “Small world, isn’t it?”

“How small?” Harry asked.

“Small enough,” Romilda said. “You’re ex-husband is designing my wedding dress.”

“Well,” Harry said. “That’s… interesting.” He honestly had no idea how he felt about that, so he decided not to think about it. “Romilda, I guess I should introduce you to Lyra… actually, I guess I should introduce you to Cassie. She’s the one you’ve never met.”

Romilda was staring at the twins. Both of them smiled angelically back.

Harry wasn’t fooled for a second. 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco trailed after Cassie as she led the way through the hotel lobby. He had no idea where they were going, only that Cassie had told him to dress to impress.

Cassie pushed her way out through the revolving doors, and Draco froze when he saw who was waiting for them on the other side.

Lyra and Cassie had already migrated together, clutching at each other’s arms. At Lyra’s side, Harry was dressed in a sharp black suit, his tie an emerald green that brought out his eyes.

“Hi,” Harry said. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

_So nothing much has changed, then_. Draco shook his head.

“Me neither.”

Cassie and Lyra started around the back of the hotel. Harry matched his strides to Draco’s. They didn’t speak.

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy,” Cassie announced grandly, coming to a stop next to an iron gate, set into the wall. “Your dinner awaits.”

Lyra unlatched the gate, and Harry gestured for Draco to enter. He did, and his jaw dropped.

Somehow, Cassie and Lyra had gotten access to a courtyard in the hotel. Walls rose up on all four sides. Neat paths wound their way through trees and beds of brightly colored flowers. 

In the center of the courtyard, a table had been set for two. Someone had lit candles, both on the table and along the paths, casting the whole garden in golden light.

Ron and Hermione were waiting next to the table. Ron looked sheepish; Hermione looked smug.

“You’re not joining us?” Draco asked Cassie and Lyra. They shook their heads. Next to him, Harry’s eyes flickered from the table, to his daughters, to Draco, and back again.

“Consider it our gift to you,” Cassie said.

“Enjoy,” Lyra added, grinning wickedly, and then the twins vanished into the shadows beyond the courtyard gate.

“Welcome,” Hermione said. “My name is Hermione, and I’ll be your server for the evening.” She still looked entirely too pleased with herself for Draco’s liking. She stepped aside, revealing a cart of food behind her. “Drinks?”

Draco and Harry sat down, and Ron poured glasses of firewhiskey. “Sorry about this,” he said. “We were threatened.”

“ _You_ were threatened,” Hermione corrected. “Come on, Ron.” Ron took the cart, and they made their way back toward the main building.

Harry took a bite of his shrimp. “This is good.”

“Yes,” Draco agreed. He took a large sip of firewhiskey. There was no way he was getting through this evening entirely sober.

“So,” Harry said. “How have you been, Dray?” He cleared his throat. “Do people still call you that?”

“It’s fine,” Draco murmured. In truth, the only people who still called him that were Hermione and his mother, but he wasn’t going to mention it. “I’ve been… well enough, I suppose.”

“And you design wedding dresses,” Harry said wonderingly.

“And you have a vineyard,” Draco said. “It seems we both got what we wanted.”

Harry nodded. The conversation died off, leaving Draco to push his food around on his plate awkwardly. How did you make small talk with your ex, who you hadn’t seen in almost twelve years?

“Soup?”

Draco almost fell out of his chair. He’d been so lost in thought, he hadn’t seen Ron reappear.

Ron cleared away their plates, and Hermione set out bowls of tomato soup. As she turned away from the table, she almost ran straight into Ron.

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry.”

“My fault,” Ron murmured.

They were just staring at each other. Draco cleared his throat.

“Right,” Ron said, hurrying away from Hermione and back to the hotel. Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and followed.

Harry, oblivious as ever, didn’t seem to have noticed anything. He was swirling his spoon around his bowl, not meeting Draco’s eyes.

“I was wondering,” Harry began.

Something fell out of the bushes with a thud.

Draco spun around, but there was no one there- just faint rustling and giggling from the other side of the wall.

Draco sighed and fished his wand out of his sleeve, murmuring a quick charm under his breath. “What have you been teaching our- been teaching Cassie all these years?” Draco wasn’t quite sure he was ready to say the words _our daughter_ to Harry yet.

Harry chuckled. “Who knows. Are they still listening?”

Draco rolled his eyes, more than a little offended. “Of course not.”

“Okay. Since we’re here… can I ask you what happened between us?” Harry leaned back in his chair, meeting Draco’s eyes at last.

Draco shook his head. “We fought, Harry. We’ve been fighting since we were in school, and it was just one time too many. We were fools to think it would ever actually work… not that I regret it,” Draco added hastily, gesturing off to where Lyra and Cassie were doubtless still trying to listen in.

The corners of Harry’s mouth twisted up into a grim smile. “I seem to remember you throwing something at me that day.”

“A book,” Draco agreed. _“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , I think.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. I had a bruise for weeks.” He touched his forehead, right next to the lightning shaped scar that had been there as long as Draco had known him.

Suddenly, Draco was done. He didn’t want to talk about why their marriage had fallen apart, or about what they were supposed to do now.

“They can still see us, you know,” he said. “So let’s just… get this over with?”

Something in Harry’s face closed itself off.

“Yes,” he said. “Let’s get it over with.”

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Harry met Draco at the reception desk to check out.

“So,” he said. “Christmas with you, and Easter with me?”

“Yes,” Draco said, tucking his wallet into the pocket of his coat. Harry found himself fixated on the tiny wings of Draco’s eyeliner, and had to force himself to look away when Draco turned. “Where are the twins, anyway?”

“Here, Dads.”

Harry turned around. Cassie and Lyra were both wearing jeans and button-up shirts, hair cut chin-length, ears pierced, arms folded across their chests, identical grins on display.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, looking back and forth between them.

“Well,” one of them said. It was impossible to tell who was who. “We were thinking, and this arrangement sucks.”

“Both of you,” Draco said. “Go upstairs and change. Lyra, we have a plane to catch.”

“Sure,” both girls said, in perfect sync.

Harry knelt down and studied them, first one, then the other. Pale blond hair. Sparkling green eyes, with faint freckles under them. Lyra had scratched herself as a baby, Harry knew, but the scar had long since faded away.

“You,” he said, pointing to one of them at random. He had fifty-fifty odds, after all. “You’re Cassie.”

“Maybe I am,” she said, and smiled. “But maybe I’m not.”

Harry threw his hands up and backed away. “What do you want?”

“We think all four of us should go on the camping trip,” one twin announced. “Together. And when we get back, we’ll tell you which of us is Cassie, and which of us is Lyra.”

Harry blinked. “Camping trip? What camping trip?”

“The same one we go on every year,” the other twin said. “Before school starts.”

Harry and Draco exchanged a long glance.

“I suppose,” Draco said with a sigh. “I suppose we don’t have much choice.”

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra and Cassie were just hauling the last of the bags outside when Romilda turned up.

Her bright red sports car pulled into the driveway, sending up a cloud of dust. Lyra met Cassie’s eyes and made a face.

Romilda stomped up to Lyra, wearing high heels and a tight skirt, her hair tied up in a stylish bun. Her engagement ring glittered on her finger.

“Where is your father?” Romilda demanded. Lyra smiled angelically.

“Which one?”

“The one I’m marrying, you-”

“Romilda?” Harry was jogging down the front steps, Draco just behind him. “Honey, I left you a message last night. We’re going camping. We’ll be gone for a few days.”

“Camping?” Romilda’s eyes flickered around the group, taking in Draco, Harry, both twins, and the pile of equipment. “All four of you?”

“Yes?” Harry made it sound like a question. Cassie looked like she wanted to punch something. Lyra wouldn’t have stopped her.

“Well, Harry,” Romilda said. “I’m honestly not comfortable with that.”

Harry opened his mouth. Draco cut him off.

“I understand completely,” he said. There was something about his expression that reminded Lyra of the last time her grandfather had come to visit, and how he’d been out of the house by the next morning. “I wouldn’t love it either, my fiancé off camping with his ex. You should go instead.”

“Oh.” Romilda looked horrified. “That’s very kind of you, but I’m not sure…”

“I insist,” Draco said. “This will give me time to start working on your wedding dress. Besides, you should spend some time with Lyra and Cassie before the wedding.”

Romilda glared at the twins. Lyra pasted her angelic smile back on.

“Fine,” she said. “Fine. I’ll go.”

“Great,” Harry said. He was watching Draco out of the corner of his eye; Lyra supposed he recognized that look, too. “I’ll go get the boot.”

o-o-o-o-o

They took a Portkey to the base of the mountain and started hiking. Lyra had never spend this much time out in the wilderness, but Harry and Cassie slowed their pace just enough for her to be able to keep up easily.

Apparently, that still wasn’t slow enough for Romilda.

“Hold… up,” she gasped. “Need… a…. break.”

“We’re stopping,” Harry said immediately. Cassie groaned.

“At this rate, we’re going to have to Apparate to the lake.”

“Relax, you two,” Harry said. “We’ll be there in plenty of time.”

As Harry knelt down to comfort Romilda, Lyra spotted a golden opportunity.

A small blue lizard was sunning itself on a nearby rock. Lyra watched its tail flick back and forth, its tiny, buggy eyes.

_Perfect._

Lyra’s wand was tucked into her belt; she pulled it free.

“ _Accio Lizard!”_

The poor creature zoomed into her hand as Harry stood up. Behind him, Cassie had been filling Romilda’s bag with rocks; she backed away just before Harry’s eyes fell on her.

“What are you doing, Cass?”

“Nothing,” she said. Harry squinted at her. 

“Let’s go, then,” he said, leading the way through the forest. Cassie silently handed Romilda her bag, then followed after Harry. Romilda struggled to her feet. Lyra slipped up to her and placed the lizard on her sleeve.

“What-” Romilda glared down at her.

“Sorry, Mom,” Lyra said, scampering up the path to join her sister.

Romilda’s scream a moment later was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

o-o-o-o-o

“So,” Harry said, setting his plate down on the ground next to him. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

“Swimming,” Cassie said immediately. Lyra pouted.

“I want to hike more.”

“There’ll be time for both,” Harry said. Romilda scoffed.

“I don’t care what you do,” she said, “As long as there’s something decent for breakfast. Sausage, maybe. Toast.”

Cassie exchanged an incredulous glance with Lyra.

“None of that out here,” Harry said. “Just trout.” He gestured to Romilda’s untouched plate.

“Of course,” Romilda muttered. “Well, fine. I’m going to sleep.” She fished a small bottle out of her pocket and started smearing the contents all over her arms and legs.

“Honey,” Harry said. “What are you doing?”

“These mosquitoes are eating me alive-” Romilda broke off as Harry snatched the bottle from her. He set a drop of liquid onto his finger and sniffed at it.

“Sugar water,” he said. “You’re turning yourself into bait. Where’d you get this?”

“It was in my pack.”

Harry glanced over at Lyra and Cassie. Cassie pointedly _did not_ smile.

Romilda stood up and made her way over to the tent without another word.

Harry shook his head at the twins. “Seriously, you two,” he said. “Leave her alone. This isn’t her thing.” 

“It’s not my thing, either,” Lyra pointed out. “And I’m having fun.”

Harry sighed. “Go to bed, you little troublemakers. Early start tomorrow.”

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie and Lyra snuck out of their tent that night. Romilda was passed out on an air mattress, and she didn’t so much as stir when Cassie unzipped the tent flap.

Lyra pulled out her wand. _“Wingardium Leviosa.”_

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra was already awake when Romilda began to scream. She tore at the tent zipper, stumbling out into the early morning light, Cassie just behind her.

Romilda was dancing around on her air mattress in the center of the lake, waving her arms above her head and yelling loudly enough to wake the dead. On the other side of the campfire, Harry was climbing out of his own tent, eyes wide and shocked.

Romilda’s foot hit the edge of the mattress, and with one final shriek, she toppled into the water.

o-o-o-o-o

It turned out Romilda didn’t know how to swim, and Harry had to wade into the lake and fish her out. Cassie actually felt slightly bad about that. She hadn’t wanted to drown the woman.

“That’s it,” Romilda snapped, the moment she was back on dry land. Her dark hair was stuck to her cheeks, her soaked pajamas clung to her body, and there was mud flecked along her jaw. “The moment we are married, I am shipping those two off to Durmstrang. You understand? I will not have them in my house!”

For a moment, Harry just looked at Romilda, and Cassie wrapped her arms around her chest. What if they’d taken things too far?

“Then we’re done,” Harry said.

Cassie’s heart soared. Next to her, Lyra’s face lit up like Christmas morning.

Romilda looked stunned. “What?”

“You heard me,” Harry said. “We’re done. I’m not going to marry you, you are not going to live in my house, and I would like my ring back.” He held out his hand.

Romilda screamed.

She tore her hands through her already wreaked hair, screamed some more, and threw the ring in Harry’s face.

Cassie and Lyra looked at each other.

“Best camping trip ever,” Cassie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco leaned against the railing, watching Harry and the twins walk up the driveway. Romilda was nowhere to be seen.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow,” he called as Harry came up the front steps.

“Change of plans,” Harry said. Behind him, Lyra and Cassie exchanged resigned looks. “These two are grounded.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Grounded?”

“Yes. Both of you, Cassie’s room. Now.”

Cassie and Lyra edged past their parents, disappearing into the house.

“Do I even want to ask?”

Harry sighed. “Let’s just say they got… carried away, and I am newly single.”

Draco had no idea what to do with that. His first instinct was to smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m going to thank them one day. After they’ve learned their lesson.”

Draco couldn’t help it. He smiled.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry paused at the top of the stairs, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, but it was always a mess. He was wearing a jacket and jeans, the same thing he always wore. Only now did he notice that there was a hole in the knee of the jeans, and that his jacket had a small stain on the sleeve.

Harry desperately tried to pat his hair down, failed, and gave it up as a lost cause.

“Hey, Dad,” someone called. “Where are you going?”

Harry had stopped right outside the door to Cassie’s room. Both twins were sitting on the bed, watching him. It was creepy.

Harry smiled at them. “Downstairs. Don’t get into trouble.”

“We promise,” they chorused. Harry shook his head and continued down the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o

Draco had never seen so much wine in his life. The cellar of Harry’s house was full of the stuff, lining the walls and filling the center of the room.

“Wow,” he said. “This is impressive.”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “The really good stuff is back here, though.” He knelt down next to a shelf at the back of the room and ran his fingers along the bottom. There was a faint click, and the shelf swung outward.

“You have a secret room in your wine cellar.”

“There are some things the Muggles shouldn’t see.” Harry stepped into the space behind the shelf. Lights flicked on immediately, illuminating a low-ceilinged stone room. The shelves in here were filled with more bottles.

“Firewhiskey,” Draco realized.

“Among other things,” Harry agreed. “Here, look at this.” He lifted a dusty bottle from its place on the wall. “From the 115th Quidditch World Cup. They served this at the afterparty.”

“How did you get it?” Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

“Some old American witch had it, passed down in the family. Apparently she didn’t want it to end up with her son.”

Draco laughed, then wondered what on earth he was doing here. In Harry Potter’s wine cellar. 

Harry moved over to a small cabinet in the center of the room. “I spent years working on these,” he said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans for a small silver key. He unlocked the cabinet and removed another bottle from its shelves. “I have every unopened bottle in existence.”

Draco peered over Harry’s shoulder at the label. It looked like normal firewhiskey to him, but he wasn’t the expert. “What is it?”

“We drank this at our wedding.” Harry looked up, and Draco realized just how close to each other they were. He could feel the heat off Harry’s skin.

“Dray,” Harry whispered. “Do you ever…” he swallowed and looked away.

Draco took a step back, realized that wasn’t far enough, and moved all the way to the door. If he didn’t, he was going to do something stupid.

“No,” he said. “No, I don’t.”

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie clung to her sister in the doorway of her house. Outside, it was pouring, and both twins were already soaked from helping to load Draco and Lyra’s luggage.

“I’ll see you at Christmas,” Lyra said.

“Yeah,” Cassie said. “See you.” She let go of Lyra, stepping back into the house. Lyra smiled at her and ran to hug Harry.

Draco wrapped his arms around Cassie, and she hugged him back. He kissed the top of her head, and then he and Lyra were getting into the car with Hermione, vanishing down the driveway.

Cassie followed Harry and Ron back into the house. Her dad sat down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his hands. Ron leaned back against the counter, looking dejected. Even Sirius wandered over and flopped down at Cassie’s feet.

“Now what?” Cassie asked. Harry sighed.

“I don’t know, Cass.”

“We shouldn’t have let them leave.”

Harry tipped his head back and sighed.

“You’re right.”

o-o-o-o-o

Lyra left her bag in the foyer and wandered into the office, looking for Narcissa. “Grandmother? It’s me. Lyra.”

Someone was sitting at the desk, reading the newspaper. Lyra stopped in front of them, folding her arms over her chest. “Grandmother?”

Whoever it was set the paper down on the desk. Lyra found herself staring into her own face.

“Cassie?”

Behind her, Lyra heard Draco, almost running into the doorframe in his rush to see who Lyra was talking to. “What are you doing here, sweetheart?”

“Apparently, you can get a portkey from L.A. to London if you call MACUSA at least an hour in advance,” Cassie said. “Did you know that? It’s faster than flying.”

Draco blinked. “I… was vaguely aware, yes.”

“Definitely faster than Muggle transportation,” a voice said from the doorway.

Draco spun around to stare at Harry. Lyra still wasn’t sure what was going on, but she backed against the wall next to the desk, giving her parents space.

“Cassie told me I was being stupid,” Harry said. “And she was right.”

“Of course she was right, but about _what_ , specifically?” Draco asked.

“This,” Harry said, gesturing back and forth between himself and Draco. “Us. I didn’t come after you the first time; I didn’t think you wanted me to. I… well, I should have.”

“And now?” Draco asked. His voice was shaking slightly; Lyra could only tell because she knew him. “You think we can just… get back together, run a vineyard in California and a studio in London, raise our children on two continents, and actually make it work this time, when everything was easier twelve years ago, and it still fell apart?”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah.”

Draco shook his head and crossed the room in two strides. “I hate you _so much_ ,” he choked, and then he kissed Harry.

Lyra really didn’t need to watch her parents make out. She turned to look at her sister instead. She’d never seen Cassie smile like that, her whole face lighting up.

Harry and Draco finally pulled away from each other. “I love you,” Harry said.

Draco smiled. “You’re unbelievable. I… I love you, too.”

o-o-o-o-o

Cassie had never been to a wedding before, but she thought this one was pretty great.

They were standing on the deck of a cruise ship. Everything was lit with strings of fairy lights, and the centerpieces were simple vases containing a single red rose. Everywhere, people were dancing. Cassie spotted her fathers across the deck, arms around each other.

Ron and Hermione were leaning against the railing of the ship, talking quietly. A new engagement ring sparkled on Hermione’s finger.

“I still can’t believe we pulled this off,” Lyra said. She was sitting next to Cassie at their table, watching the dancers.

“I can,” Cassie said. “We’re just that good.”

Lyra shoved Cassie’s shoulder lightly. “Whatever. Do you want to dance?”

Cassie smiled and hopped up from her chair, dragging her sister with her. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
